Winning Her Back
by AtomicThunderJS
Summary: Finn wants his beloved Flame Princess back in his life, yet he doesn't know if she still thinks about him. Therefore, big brother Jake steps in to help Finn in his quest to the Fire Kingdom to attempt to at least earn her attention back. Flame Princess is dealing with some problems of her own however and new evil is a arising. Will The bond between Finn and Flame Princess triumph?
1. Chapter 1

Winning Her Back

By: AtomicThunderJS

Chapter 1: Her Hero

As he sat under a tree at the top of a hill in a flowery meadow, Finn's thoughts drifted to several topics. He thought about adventures, he thought about new swords and gear, but what mostly took his mind were thoughts of his ex-girlfriend, Flame Princess. "Man, I globbed up really bad with her," he whispered, wiping away a tear, "I wonder does she think about me anymore? The way I think about her, or as much I think about her?"

He realized the rain picked up and saw a bolt of lightning flash through the sky. "Time to go home for the night I guess," he muttered.

Arriving into the Tree Fort which he and his magical dog-brother Jake had called home for years, Finn crept into his room silently as to not awake the sleeping Jake and he slithered into his cocoon-like sleeping suit. It was dead silent for a while until Jake said, "Hey man, you still thinking about Flame Princess?"

"Jake! You're awake!? But, oh uh, yeah dude, I really miss her a lot. Our time together was only a few months long, but it felt like years to me." Finn sighed.

"I understand bro-ham, I've felt that sort of way before too, long before I started dating Lady Rainicorn. Tell you what buddy, I've got a plan that could possibly help you guys sort things out, get you talking again." Jake piped.

"What might that be?" Finn wondered.

"You and I will go into the Fire Kingdom to see what kind of new merchandise, weapons, and gear they have. Since FP gets notified of each and every person who enters or leaves the kingdom, she'll have to know we're in her presence. But we're not going to her. We're gonna make her come to us. Well, come to you, that is. We'll pretend we're only there for the shops, which will make her be like, 'Oh what? Finn only came for shops and not to see me? He didn't think about me? I've gotta go see him.' I know cause this always works on girls. They want you to notice them. So therefore, she'll come to you!" Jake finished explaining.

"Glob, Jake you're a genius!" Finn exclaimed.

"Heheh, I know I am brother. We should get some rest cause we gotta leave in the morning tomorrow to get to the Fire Kingdom at a good time." Jake stated.

"Alright bro, goodnight." Finn said.

"Night buddy." Jake said.

And with that, they snoozed, preparing for an adventure into the Fire Kingdom the next day.

To be continued…

If you like the story so far, there's more to come, give me feedback, and please follow me on Twitter: JSimsX4

And Thank You All For Reading, Peace Out For Now!


	2. To the Fire Kingdom

Winning Her Back

By: AtomicThunderJS

Chapter 2: To the Fire Kingdom

**Authors Note: **Good morning audience, just a quick message of thanks to those of you who read Chapter 1 of this story, because I was up late finishing it up. The few reviews and follows I got were positive and those people will have a special place in my heart. And special thanks to **advnturerOreo **and** TheOneAndOnly1993 **for giving great and helpful reviews**.** So without further ado, let's get down to business with the story.

The next morning…

"FINN! I MADE BREAKFAST!" Jake called from the kitchen.

A startled Finn rolled out of his bed and dragged himself to the bathroom to splash water on his face. "Water… Another way I hurt her so bad." Finn whispered in sorrow.

Once he was wide awake, he dashed downstairs to see Jake had made a grand meal of Bacon-Pancakes. "Eat up buddy!" Jake said with a warm grin.

However Finn just couldn't seem to eat. He tried to eat a few pancakes, only to the result of his stomach hurting. "What's wrong dude?" Jake asked full of worry.

"Do you ever get so worried about something that it affects your appetite?" Finn questioned.

There was silence, and Jake frowned and said, "Yeah, I've had that feeling, but I can tell this adventure's gonna go just fine."

Finn offered Jake the rest of his pancakes which Jake sucked into his mouth like a vacuum. After breakfast, both the adventurers geared up, grabbing their best weapons and supplies in case anything went wrong. "First we gotta go to Flambo's Rock for Flame-Shield." Finn reminded.

They arrived at the little rock the Flambo called his home and the little Flambit cast Flame-Shield on the both of them. "I'll come come with ya's, I fella like me needs some adventure too, heheh." he added.

Two massive Flame Guards guarded the Kingdom's gates. "State your purpose for entry." They demanded.

"I'm Jake the Dog, he's Finn the Human, and that's Flambo the Flambit, we're all just here to see what kind of new gear's in stock at the market." Jake said calmly.

"You may proceed." The guards sated.

"She'll be notified we're here shortly," Jake whispered to Finn as they entered.

They lost Flambo not long after their entry as he went to chase a female Flambit. "Now remember Finn, we can't go see her. She has to come to us. And I'm pretty sure she will." Jake said.

"Got it," Finn agreed.

Meanwhile at Flame Princess's castle she awoke to check who'd been entering and leaving the Kingdom recently. As she read down the list, she almost skipped Finn the Human and Jake the Dog. Her heart skipped a beat too. "Say it isn't so…" She whispered, looking out of her balcony for verification. And sure enough the adventurers were having a ball at the marketplace.

"Is he here to see me? I haven't even thought about him in so long. Has he been thinking about me? How has he been?" Flame Princess began to wonder. She quickly got dressed into a lovely crimson strapless dress and she straightened her flaring out and into a long ponytail. "Wait… By the fun he's having at the market, he's probably not even here to see me. I'll still go check on him from a distance though." She said, placing her crown on her head.

Flame Princess carefully strolled down to the market, to not be seen by Finn, expecting him to come to her. She finally saw him up close sitting on a shop counter surrounded by a crowd of the Kingdom's denizens. He was strumming a new axe-bass which he planned on buying for his friend Marceline the Vampire Queen. Jake and him were rapping new verses to their hit Bacon-Pancake song. Flame Princess blushed upon hearing his voce again, a sound she had not heard in so long. But was his voice deeper?

Finn and Jake bought the bass and walked over to more stores. They stopped at the weapons stand and Finn bought a brand new sword, known as, "The Vulcan Sword," which can cleave through flesh like a hot knife through butter. He tested his blade out on some practice dummies, causing Flame Princess to marvel at his fighting skills, which had also improved over time. Flame Princess did not realize how close she was getting to Finn, who said, "Hey Jake, ever feel like you're being watched?"

"Well, yeah man, there's a whole crowd watching your skills." Jake responded.

"No I meant, uh, never mind." Finn said with a laugh.

Flame Princess scurried away realizing she was almost spotted by the heroes. "It's getting really late, he's definitely not here to see me…" She murmured, slightly disappointed, "Why should I care though? After all he put me through!?"

She got silent then began walking back to the castle and a tear of lava rolled off of her cheek. "Because he defied the elements, he defied nature, he broke Princess Bubblegum's orders. All to be. With me. Like nobody's ever done." she finished.

Suddenly, Finn and Jake sprinted past her, not batting an eye towards her. "NO! WHERE'S FLAMBO!? OUR FLAME-SHIELD IS RUNNING OUT!" They were shouting.

Flame Princess ran to her castle to gather her thoughts and her disappointment. "They said they needed Flame-Shield…" She whispered into her pillow.

Her elemental and magical skills had greatly improved since the breakup. She stepped out onto her spire and said Jake exit the Kingdom safely just as his Flame Shield dissolved. Finn had collapsed near the exit due to fatigue. His Flame-Shield was nearly gone and Flambo was nowhere to be found. "OH NO!" Flame Princess cried out and she took to the sky flying far above Finn, whose shield was gone and was receiving major burns.

"Ahh… What a pretty shooting star…" Finn sighed, not knowing the star was Flame Princess rocketing into the sky.

"FLAME-SHIELD!" Flame Princess called out, zapping Finn from snipers-distance with a blue energy bolt that restored his Flame-Shield.

"Who…" Finn asked then passed out, out of harm's way.

To be continued…

Oooohhh! Cliff-Hanger! This will definitely be continued. Leave a follow, review, or favorite, it helps a lot! If you like the story so far, there's more to come, give me feedback, and please follow me on Twitter: JSimsX4

And Thank You All For Reading, Peace Out For Now!


	3. A Meeting of Soulmates

Winning Her Back

By: AtomicThunderJS

Chapter 3: A Meeting of Soulmates

**Author's Note: **Well, the follows and favorites have been coming in, and I'm so glad that my story's getting positive reception. I'd like to say thanks to those who've become my fans, I appreciate your attention. This is the part where things start to get "heated up" (pun alert lol) Not much more to say, but keep reading, I greatly enjoy the feedback!

The next day…

Finn wakes up in a Fire Kingdom hospital bed with a constant Flame-Shield on him. His arms and one leg are bandaged due to the burns he received. "Finn buddy! You're awake!" Jake yelped, rushing to hug his brother.

"Yowza Jake, that hurts." Finn murmured.

"Oops, sorry bro. But man are we glad to see you awake." Jake says.

"We? Who is we?" Finn asked.

"Us." A familiar voice said.

"No… Is it really…" Finn said slowly peering to the other side of his bed.

And she was there. Her blazing hair was tied in a bun. Those scarlet eyes of hers had been crying. "Flame Princess…" Finn whispered.

"She saved you Finn. She put the Flame-Shield back on you right when Flambo's wore off." Jake said quietly.

"Really? You did that… For me? Why?" Finn questioned.

"Uh… Because… You know what, I'll be right back with some breakfast for us all." Flame Princess said, rushing out of the room.

There was awkward silence until Jake said, "You know what this means, right?"

"What?" said Finn.

"The plan worked dude! She does care about you man, she saved your buns!" Jake chimed.

"You really think so? She was probably just trying to be righteous and help us out." Finn retorted.

"But who did she learn to be righteous from? You dude! And we both saw the way she rushed out of the room when you asked her why she did it, she still has something for you." Jake said through laughter.

"Wow man, just… wow." Finn sighed.

Flame Princess entered the room with a tray of orange juice and French toast for Finn, biscuits and honey for Jake, and a Lava Cake for herself. "So…" Jake broke the silence as they ate.

"Jake, you don't have to feed me. I can feed myself!" Finn said annoyed at Jake spoon-feeding him.

"Okay then bro, let me see you try to eat with those injured arms of yours." Jake teased.

"OOOWWW!" Finn cried out in sheer agony.

"Oh no! Your arms have to heal Finn! Here I'll help you eat." Flame Princess piped rushing to Finn's aid.

Finn blushed and said, "Okay…"

"So… How ya been." Finn asked through bites of French toast.

"I've been good. I've been better." Flame Princess replied.

"So where's Flambo?" Finn wondered.

It got silent as both Flame Princess and Jake's hearts dropped. "Uh, dude… Flambo's… He's not with us anymore." Jake said.

"So where is he? What happened?" Finn said, beginning to worry.

"Um, Finn, how do I explain this… Flambo's been murdered." Flame Princess said sadly.

Finn couldn't speak. His mouth went dry and there was a lump in his throat. Not Flambo. Out of anybody, not Flambo. Believe it or not, Flambo had been a dear friend to Finn and Jake. The Flambit was part of the reason Finn had first met Flame Princess. "By who? What happened?" Finn said shakily.

"We don't know who, but most likely they've been responsible for the murders of some of my other citizens." Flame Princess said.

"Oh no… We need to go have a meeting at the Tree Fort Jake." Finn stated.

"Sure thing pal, we'll get to the bottom of this FP." Jake said.

"Can I come with you guys?" Flame Princess requested, "I can assist you."

"Won't you burn the house down though?" Finn asked, the words rolling out of his mouth without him even thinking about them.

"I… learned how to control my element to a state where I'm nearly human like you Finn so I wont burn it down." Flame Princess said, slightly hurt by his words.

"Well, in that case, let's go." Jake said firmly.

To be continued…

Another cliff-hanger! What's to come up next for the adventurers and the princess of fire? What happened to Flambo? Leave a follow, review, or favorite, it helps a lot! If you like the story so far, there's more to come, give me feedback, and please follow me on Twitter: JSimsX4

And Thank You All For Reading, Peace Out For Now!


	4. Flame Princess's Tale

Winning Her Back

By: AtomicThunderJS

Chapter 4: Flame Princess's Tale

**Authors Note: **To me, Chapter 3 was meh, but it's the spark of where the action picks up. I hope you're liking the story so far and the reconnection of Finn and FP. So, let's get right into the story where we left off.

That afternoon at the Tree Fort…

"I let all my people know I was off on a business trip and Cinnamon Bun is watching the Kingdom for me." Flame Princess said, laying on a couch.

"Cinnamon Bun? You sure he's-uh never mind." Finn said, "Man, I can't use my arms in these bandages. This sucks, what if we get attacked? What is someone needs help?"

"Chillax dude, you're getting paranoid." Jake said calmly, "We have plenty of pie from Tree Trunks if either of you want any."

"I'll have some," Flame Princess said.

"So, what's been going on recently in the Fire Kingdom?" Finn asked.

Flame Princess sighed and reluctantly said, "Lots of stuff, Finn."

"Like what?" Finn gave her a slight touch, marveling at how he didn't get burned, she really could control her powers now.

"My dad… Is terminally ill." Flam Princess said, fighting back tears, "I know I shouldn't care about him for locking me up for all those years, but you can't help but love your parents, no matter what they put you through. After all, they bring you into the world. You understand, right Finn?"

"Yeah, I understand, I'm deeply sorry to hear about him." Finn said softly.

"Oh man, sorry for your dad Flame Princess." said Jake.

Honestly the three of them weren't at all too fond of Flame King, but they had to give him some respect because he had a life, a family, a kingdom to take care of.

"And also, whoever's been killing my people is plotting to assassinate me Finn." Flame Princess stated, the words reverberating throughout the room.

"NO WAY! I won't let that happen Flame Princess, I'll find whoever is behind these crimes and who's after you." Finn raised his voice.

"But why Finn? I think I can handle myself well." she said.

"Because you saved me. Now I've got to save you." He said, deepening his voice.

Flame Princess blushed and said, "Thank you Finn, I really appreciate this," then she said, "How have you been?"

Jake winked at Finn and left the house making up the excuse that he needed to spend the night with Lady Rainicorn and his pups. "I've been so-so. Jake hasn't been around as much as he used to since he's a dad now, but it's good when he is here. Sometimes I feel lonely, but BMO and Neptr and here. Still…" Finn explained.

"Okay, cool." Flame Princess said, "How are Princess Bubblegum and Marceline doing?"

"I don't really see PB that much anymore because she's so busy managing the Candy Kingdom and her experiments. Marceline and I hang out sometimes but she spends a lot more of her time in the Nightosphere." Finn muttered.

"And the Ice King fellow?" Flame Princess wondered.

"Oh him? He's still the same." Finn sighed, due to the fact that Ice King was part of why his relationship with Flame Princess ended.

It was getting unbelievably awkward for the both of them. "Whatcha wanna do now?" Finn asked.

"I dunno." Flame Princess asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh sure…" Finn said, getting nervous.

"Since we separated I haven't thought about you too much but I wanted to know, have you been thinking about me?" Flame Princess asked with a serious expression on her face.

Finn looked around nervously and took a deep breath, knowing her new policy was 100 percent honesty.

To be continued…

These cliff-hangers tho! What will Finn's answer be? What will be the first step towards facing the new threat? What is Jake doing at Lady Rainicorn's? XD Leave a follow, review, or favorite, it helps a lot! If you like the story so far, there's more to come, give me feedback, and if you have Twitter please follow me: JSimsX4

And Thank You All For Reading, Peace Out For Now!


	5. Telling The Truth

Winning Her Back

By: AtomicThunderJS

Chapter 5: Telling The Truth

**Author's Note: **I'm both happy and surprised at the highly positive feedback you guys have been giving me and I'd like to say thanks to all of you, and shout-outs to **FlamePrincess14, Ooobserver, Roberto, adventurerOreo, FieryCrusader, **and **TheOneAndOnly1993. **I can't believe how much everyone's liking my first fanfic. Thank you all so much!

Finn started to nervously sweat and took a deep breath. He finally said, "Yes, Flame Princess, I have been thinking about you a lot. I can't seem to get you off of my mind."

Flame Princess had an awkward expression on her face and blushed, saying, "To be honest Finn, when I heard you'd arrived in the Fire Kingdom, I got nervous because I didn't know whether you were coming to see me or not. Like, all of my emotions suddenly came rushing back to me after being so busy with the Kingdom. And I realized, I miss having your company, I miss talking to you. Yeah, there's Cinnamon Bun to chat with, but he has his own priorities."

"Wow. Oh my glob. Are you serious FP?" Finn asks, completely stunned.

"Yeah Finn, I kind of miss the life I used to have, not worrying about the needs of every sing last one of my people. But I had to do what's right and best for them." she replied softly.

Finn almost felt tears well up in his eyes. He never felt so satisfied and relieved before. He looked into Flame Princess's blazing golden eyes and she looked into his clear blue eyes. They suddenly found themselves leaning in towards each other. Right when the front door blasts open. An extremely tall and skinny black creature with tentacles rolls in and locks what appeared to be it's face on Flame Princess. She screams and begins to gather her fire but remembers she will burn the Tree Fort down so she panics and cowers into a corner. Finn attempts a flying kick with his good leg but it smacked away easily by the creature.

The creature next fires a shower of black spikes out of it's back toward Flame Princess. Finn takes full hit from all of the darts in his back to protect her. Frustrated, the creature slashes Finn in his side with clawed appendages. Finn was bleeding badly and Flame Princess couldn't do anything to help without the use of her powers. She looked around for options and saw Finn's new Vulcan Sword on the shelf above her. She dodged several attacks from the monster and suddenly Neptr came rolling downstairs to see the chaos.

"Gasp! Fire Lady! What is going on!? Master Finn is hurt!" Neptr yelled.

"Neptr, we can save him and kill this monster, I just need to grab that sword. Can you distract this thing?" Flame Princess shrieked.

"Yes ma'am!" Neptr called out. "Feel the wrath of never-ending pies you feen!" Neptr roared and began blasting the monster with poison pies, making it spasm in pure rage.

The monster launched a tentacle out which jabbed straight through Neptr's mainframe, killing the robot. "Noooo!" Finn cried out, still in sheer pain.

Flame Princess then drop-kicked the monster and it noticed the sword in her hands. It swiped at her head several times. "Don't you touch her!" Finn howled.

The black creature clearly had the upper hand, as Flame Princess had nearly no experience with swords. She was nearly cornered until she slashed the monster's leg, making it screech in pain. Flame Princess got to her feet and stabbed the beast in the torso and it slammed her into the wall. It restrained her to the floor and help and claw to her neck, slowly lowering it against her resistance, ready to kill her. She began to cry and scream, knowing this was the end for her.

"NOOO! FLAME PRINCESS! USE YOUR POWERS!" Finn roared at the top of his lungs, rising to his feet in a berserk rage.

To be continued…

Oh my!? What happens next? What kind of fiend are they facing? Will they make it out alive and beat this thing? Leave a follow, review, or favorite, it helps a lot! If you like the story so far, there's more to come, give me feedback, and if you have Twitter please follow me: JSimsX4

And Thank You All For Reading, Peace Out For Now!


	6. Off To The Queen

Winning Her Back

By: AtomicThunderJS

Chapter 6: Off To The Queen

**Authors Note: **We left off on a huge emotional cliffhanger, sparking lots of reactions and reviews. I wanted to apologize for not updating in the past two days cause I've been busy. I'm writing this in the middle of the night where I currently am, about 2:30 AM, and I should be asleep, but I'm doing this for you guys cause I care that much about my fans. I also apologize if this chapter's not really that good because I'm insanely tired right now, but if it is good, then it's all worth it. So without further ado, let's get to the story

Obeying Finn's command, Flame Princess immediately began to blaze, and was now ready to fight the beast. The Tree Fort started to burn, but Finn didn't care. He'd already lost Neptr, therefore he didn't want to lose Flame Princess or his own life. The monster swung a tentacle at the Fire Elemental, who grabbed it and punched the monster in it's face with a flaming fist. Finn started to cheer but passed out from blood loss. "Oh no!" Flame Princess cried.

Knowing she had to get down to business, Flame Princess began charging up her strongest tactic, the Inferno Blast to finish the monster. A flaming golden orb swirled in her palms and she kneeled behind a chest for cover. When it was fully charged, the creature stood over Flame Princess. She shouted "INFERNO BLAST!" And a beam of white hot energy surrounded by intense flames burned a hole through the monster and through the Tree Fort.

Finally, the beast crumpled to the ground and BMO came scurrying down the stairs with a fire extinguisher. "Oh my! Flame Princess, will putting these fires out harm you in any way?" he asked.

"Hold on, I'll make myself near-human again and I won't be hurt." Flame Princess said, doing so and rushing to Finn's side. BMO extinguished the fires, which had caused mild damage to the Tree Fort. The princess began chanting healing spells which sealed up Finn's gash. He was barely breathing and, she began to weep. Jake and Lady Rainincorn charged in, startling the princess. "Oh my globbit! What happened?" Jake hollered. BMO quickly explained the monster, the battle, Finn's injuries, the fire, and the death of Neptr.

Later that night…

"We've gotta do something about this," Jake stammered at the dinner table.

Lady Rainicorn had gone home, understanding the dangerous situation they were in.

"Finn's in critical condition." Flame Princess whispered, barely touching her food.

"We have to stay calm and believe he'll pull through. But right now, I think our next step is to go to Marceline, the Vampire Queen. She's from the Nightosphere, so she probably knows a LOT about demons like the one that attacked you." Jake said.

"Good thinking Jake," BMO added, "but who will stay here with Finn?"

"I will." Flame Princess stated.

"You sure?" Jake awkwardly asked.

"Positive, he protected me, now I'll protect him." She said firmly.

"Okay, BMO, we'll head out in the morning, lay Neptr to rest and go to Marceline's house." Jake listed.

"Roger that," BMO chimed.

In the middle of the night…

Jake and BMO were snoozing while Flame Princess sat by Finn's side. He was making no signs of progress or decay. "Wake up Finn… For me…" She whispered.

She began thinking of the memories they shared together, first meeting when he saved her from falling after she was doused with "liquid pyrotechnics," in other words, water rockets. She reminisced on how Finn said he's defy nature for her. She remembered the fiery hut Finn and Jake had built for her. She thought about their first kiss and how Finn risked his own life by giving her the last of his oxygen as they fell deep within the ground. She giggled at the memories of their journey into the Vault of Bones. Trying to avoid thinking about it, her thought drifted to the breakup. And finally, she arrived to thoughts of Finn helping her take her Kingdom back for Don John the Flame Lord and her father.

Finn started to stir. "Glob! He's coming to!" Flame Princess cheered. She almost called for Jake, but decided to let him rest.

"Flame Princess? Am I alive?" Finn sighed.

"Yes Finn, I-I used medical magic to tend your wounds. We've been worried." she whispered.

"Thank you… So much…" Finn said tiredly.

And with that, the princess found herself leaning towards him and planted a small kiss on his lips.

To be continued…

Awww! She does care! What will Jake and company find at Marceline's house? Leave a follow, review, or favorite, it helps a lot! If you like the story so far, there's more to come, give me feedback, and if you have Twitter please follow me: JSimsX4

And Thank You All For Reading, Peace Out For Now!


End file.
